poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie's Sick Day Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Robbie's Sick Day. The episode begun with Robbie was telling Robotboy & Robotgirl about what he's done in his life. Robbie Diaz: So, then, there was one time when my friends & I were playing flag football & won second place. RobotBoy: Unbelievable! RobotGirl: Amazing! Robbie Diaz: I know, it was also awesome that day. (Coughing) RobotBoy: Robbie, are you alright? RobotGirl: You seem a little... ill. Robbie Diaz: I am ok, RobotBoy! I was just... (Sneezing) RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Bless you. Robbie Diaz: Oh great, i'm sick. RobotBoy: You are? RobotGirl: Oh my. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) The next day, Robbie went to get something to eat. RobotBoy: Robbie, I have a question. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, what's up (Coughing) RobotBoy: What is sickness? Robbie Diaz: Well, that's what we human's feel when we are feeling ill or fact of being affected with nausea or vomiting. RobotGirl: Oh my, that's bad thing? Robbie Diaz: Well, sorta. Then, the TV is on. RobotBoy: Our program's on! Robbie Diaz: What program is this? RobotBoy: The program is The Human Fist, it is one of my favorite shows. RobotGirl: Oh, exciting. Unknown to Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl, Tommy and Lola came. Tommy Turnbull: Hey Robotboy, hey Robotgirl. Lola Mbola: How are they doing Robbie? Robbie Diaz: They're doing great. Just then, Robbie looked at the time. Robbie Diaz: Oh no, i'm almost late for School! So, he got dressed & left in a dying hurry. Robbie Diaz: Bye guys, i'll see you later! RobotBoy: Goodbye Robbie. RobotGirl: Have a good day. At Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: (Panting) I made it... Phew.. Sunset Shimmer: You made it. Yoshi: Yeah, you're just in time. Mordecai: Well then, let's go see the girl's. Robbie Diaz: Okay. Inside, Robbie & the others watched as the played they're instruments. Twilight Sparkle: Okay girl's, are you ready. Mane 5: Yeah! They were playing they're song, but however, they heard some coughing. Robbie Diaz: (Coughing) Mordecai: Yo Rob, you okay? Robbie Diaz: I'm fine Mordo, don't worry about me. Mordecai: Well, okay. As they kept playing, Robbie's coughing was starting to annoy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, Robbie, will you please stop that! Robbie Diaz: Just continue playing, don't mind about what i'm doing. (Sneezing) Fluttershy: Um, Is there something that's making you cough Robbie Diaz: Not really Fluttershy. (Coughing) Rarity: Hold on darling, I'm going to feel your head. Rarity put's her keytar down & touched Robbie's head. Rarity: Oh my, your feeling really warm. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about it Rarity.. (Coughing) Rarity: Well, we can't have you here when your sick, you must go to Cyber-Space & get some rest. Mordecai: As much as I hate to admit it Dude, I think Rarity's right about this. Robbie Diaz: (Sighing) I guess your right. Sunset Shimmer: I'll take you to Principal Celestia. Robbie and the others went to Principal Celestia's office. Principal Celestia: Oh, hello everyone, what bring's you all here? Twilight Sparkle: Robbie here is really ill, he needs to get some rest. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, cause he keeps coughing & sneezing. Robbie Diaz: (Coughing) Principal Celestia: Oh dear! Vice Principal Luna: Oh my.. Dean Cadance: Robbie, you should go to Cyber-Space & get some rest. Mordecai: Yeah dude, it might be good for ya. Robbie Diaz: Okay. So, they went back to Cyber-Space. In Robbie's room, he was in bed & everyone was there. Lady Palutena: (dressed as a nurse) Hmmm? Twilight Sparkle: So, what's wrong with him, Palutena? Lady Palutena: It seems that Robbie has a case of the common cold. Matt: Common cold. Inez: That was very bad. Robbie Diaz: I need someone or somebody, someone or somebody, who is very special to keep me company. Suddenly, Tommy had an idea. Tommy Turnbull: How about Robotboy & Robotgirl? Gus Bachman Turner: Great idea, Tommy! Lola Mbola: Yeah, maybe they could keep you company. Robbie Diaz: Okay. RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Yay! Tommy Turnbull: Take care of RobotBoy & RobotGirl, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, i'll do my best. Gus Bachman Turner: Yeah well, if he's sick, I will have a lot of Candy and... RobotGirl punches Gus in the stomach. Gus Bachman Turner: Rug burn! Robbie Diaz: Hehehe. RobotBoy and RobotGirl gave eachother a high-five. Tommy Turnbull: Stay out of trouble, you two. Lola Mbola: Try to keep Robbie company. RobotBoy: Understood. RobotGirl: Understood. As Tommy, Gus & Lola left, RobotBoy & RobotGirl kept Robbie company. RobotBoy: What should we do? RobotGirl: Well, Lola told that Professor Moshimo and his wife, Miumiu, that you were sick. They said there is an known cure. Robbie Diaz: Oh sweet. RobotBoy: That's right, but it is in another dimension. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I see. Robbie, RobotBoy & RobotGirl played together to pass the time. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset & Amy were at Canterlot High, thinking about Robbie's condition. Yoshi: (Sighing) I hope Robbie's gonna be okay. Amy Rose: Me too. Mordecai: He'll be fine, once he's all rested up. Sunset Shimmer: Well, at least RobotBoy & RobotGirl are keeping him company. Meanwhile, the Mane 6 were getting they're outfit's clean. Rarity: (washing her pink Rainbooms dress, pink and blue stockings because they're muddy) Well, our outfit's will be good as new. Applejack: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Yeah, I guess you might be right, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: (washing her Rainbooms dress, yellow and blue stockings) I think this might be a good thing to keep our clothes clean & sparkling. Pinkie Pie: (washing her Rainbooms dress, pink and purple stockings) Totally, we also made accident like made muddy tracks when we got wet. Fluttershy: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Oh my, it wasn't raining that much. Rainbow Dash: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Yeah, It was only raining alittle bit. After washing the dresses, they put dresses and stockings to keep dry, The Mane 6 have to wash up and polished their muddiest Rainbooms shoes. Rarity: (polishing her shoes) Don't worry, everything will be fine. The flashback played during the rain, the Rainbooms got wet and their shoes were all muddy and dirty. Rarity: Waa!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, our outfit's are wet. Pinkie Pie: (looked at her shoes & shivers) Brrr, I'm getting alittle wet & cold. Twilight Sparkle: (looked at her shoes) Oh no, my shoes are wet. Rarity: Even my heels are dirty. (Rarity's pink heels were covered in mud) Twilight Sparkle: The flashback ends as . Fluttershy: The Mane 6 finally . Rarity: Finally, . Just then, . Mordecai: Yoshi: Twilight Sparkle: Mordecai: Yoshi: Pinkie Pie: Good luck. The Mane 5 looked at Rarity, who was wearing her . Rarity: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts